


The Adventures Of The KillJoys

by hey_jude693



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: And Maybe SMut??, But its an English class, But their all connected, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, I'm gonna fail, Idk fam lets just roll with it, Its kind of a story????, Kobra is a blushing boi with Jet, Let me fucking write my stories bish, M/M, Missile Kid and The Girl are the same person, Mostly Fluff, Mostly Just One-Shots I write when I don't wanna do school work, My english teacher hates me for writing these in my note book in class, No Beta we die running from BLI, One Big Happy Family, Poison Doesn't Die In SING, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, The Killjoys basically adopted The Girl, The Title of Chapters are in the style of Friends, Their real names are used though, These are mostly oneshots, What the fuck happend to the tags?, i can't tag, idk - Freeform, lmaooooo, soooooo, with a little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_jude693/pseuds/hey_jude693
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots that I wrote in classes after either day dreaming or having strange dreams the night before. They are oneshots, but their still connected. So what happens in one oneshot will be mentioned in a different one and the consequences in a oneshot are still relevent in a different one later on or the one right after. Idk if I explained that well. I kinda explained that like a fucking TellTale game lmao. But yeah, I thought these were cool.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. The One Where Ghoul and Poison Get Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says, they get together. not much else to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, just right into it with the ships, but it'll make sense. You'll learn more about their backstories as we go along. All one shots are in third person, but do focus on one or two characters each one shots, of course. You'll see what I mean. If you're an English nerd then basically you know I'll be writing in Third Person Omniscient. Anyways, hope you guys like this!

The desert was no place for love, no matter how badly the KillJoys wanted it. Poison made himself clear that it causes nothing but trouble, when he himself was a fucking hypocrite. Ever since they KillJoys met Fun Ghoul, Party Poison had developed a crush on him. But this led to him to act cold towards Ghoul. He was trying to keep both himself and Ghoul from falling for one another. It wasn't working. Poison still fell for him and he could see the way Ghoul looked at him like he held the world. It physically hurt Poison to try and push Ghoul away. He knew if he let him in, that would be it, he wouldn't be able to put up those walls again. He felt like he was doing a good job, until they met The Girl.

She was so scared and defenseless so, of course, the KillJoys let her in. They let her stay with them once Dr. Death Defying proved that she wasn't a BLI spy and could be trusted. Ghoul took a liking to The Girl. All the KillJoys did. She was so sweet and full of happiness that it made it hard for them not to love her and care for her. Although she was 10 and had experienced more tragedy than any 10 year old should have too, she was still so childlike and had that innocence all of them had left behind years ago. She brought out the kid in all of them and made them forget about the world they were living in for a while.

Seeing Ghoul with The Girl made Poison's heart swell. He was so gental with her and even let her help with the Trans AM, which was Ghoul's baby. He never let anything or anyone touch his precious car. The Girl was so happy he trusted her enough to help with his car. She was quite the mechanic and seemed to almost out smart Ghoul with some things. All the KillJoys were shocked and waiting for Ghoul to tell her off. He never liked people telling him what to do with his car. But he beamed at her and thanked her for the advice. This shocked the others, but they never said anything, or Ghoul would tell them off instead. But Ghould even gave her the nickname of "Motorbaby" because of this. Hearing him call her that made Poison's heart swell even more. He didn't even realize how much love he could have for one man and he never expected to love The Girl this much. The two of them made him feel like he might explode.

He slowly started letting the inside the walls of his heart, telling the things only Kobra knew because they were brothers. Ghoul let Poison inside the walls of his heart too, as soon as Poison had done the same. Poison fell even more in love with Ghoul as they learned more things about each other. He learned that Ghoul's parents had died during the Helium Wars, so he had been alone since he was 6, so that's why he loved the KillJoys so much, especially The Girl. He saw his younger self in her and wanted to make sure she didn't end up like him. Poison understood where he was coming from. Seeing how quiet and brooding Kobra had become over the years, Poison wanted the same for The Girl. He wanted her to be a kid for as long as she could in this situation because he didn't give Kobra the chance. But what had made Poison fall in love even more with Ghoul was when he revealed something he had been hiding from everyone, his guitar.

Party Poison had begged him to play a song for him. It didn't take much begging because Ghoul was just as eager to play for him. They sat on the makeshift bed Ghoul had made fro himself as he played a song Poison couldn't identify at first, but knew he had heard it somewhere before. But then Ghoul started singing, and he knew the song he was playing.

 _"Love of mine. Some day you will die, but I'll be close behind. I'll follow you into the dark."_ Poison starred at Ghoul in awe as he played. Not only was he could at playing, but he was a beautiful singer too. _"No blinding lights, or tunnels to gates of white. Just our hands clasped so tight. Waiting for the hint of a spark. If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied, and illuminate the 'No's on their Vacancy signs. If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks. Then I'll follow you into the dark."_

Poison suddenly realized his choice of song. Ghoul was telling him that he wanted to be with him. That he would stay with him until the end. Poison let a few tears fall down his face as he continued to listen to Ghoul sing. Ghoul looked up once he had finished the song and was suddenly filled with concern. "Poison? You cryi-" He was cut off by Poison tackling him in a hug. "I love you too." He whispered. Ghoul sat in shock for a moment, but quickly removed the guitar from in between the two of them so he could hug Poison back properly. Both men cried and shook in each other's arms as they realized that they loved the other, and the other loves them back. Once they pulled away they starred into each others eyes.

"What does this mean?" Ghoul asked, suddenly filled with fear. He thought that even though they confessed to each other, Poison would pretend that nothing happened and go back to his hold ways. Poison put Ghouls head in his hands and smiled. "You know I believe that love out here is dangerous." He said and Ghoul nodded sadly, looking down ay his lap. "But, our lives are already filled with danger, so what's a little more?" Poison smiled at Ghoul as he watched him perk up and smile brightly. They starred at each other lovingly with huge smiles on their faces. Poison felt relieved and finally didn't hate himself for falling in love with Ghoul.

He then noticed Ghoul looking down at his lips. "Poison? Can I..can I-" "Please" Poison interrupted. Ghoul took in a deep breath and started leaning in. Both of them moved slowly to each other until their lips were touching gently. Poison felt a million fireworks go off in his stomach. He slowly, and with Ghoul's permission, deepened the kiss until they were kissing properly. He felt at peace kissing Ghoul and it was like a dream come true. Ghoul's lips were softer than what he thought they would be. He smiled into the kiss and could feel Ghoul smiling too. Ghoul tried to go deeper into the kiss but Poison pulled back. "Not yet." He whispered and Ghoul nodded. 

They starred at each other once again, now with goofy grins on their faces as they realized what they had done. They broke their daze when they heard giggling. They turned their heads to see The Girl standing in front of them, giggling. "So, you two finally admitted your feelings?" She said while laughing. Poison hid his face in the crook of Ghoul's neck, and Ghoul told her to leave. She left the diner laughing and calling for Kobra and Jet. Ghoul and Poison started to laugh once they realized what she was doing. "So much for secrecy." Poison joked. Ghoul shrugged. "Well it's not like I'd be any better. You saw me, I know you did. I was practically swooning over you. Like, you could touch my arm or smile at me and as soon as you left I was on the floor, clutching my heart. You did things to me, just by doing literally nothing. That's some sort of sorcery bullshit." He confessed, causing both of them to laugh even more.

Once they calmed down, Poison kissed Ghoul once more before standing up and offering his hand to him. "C'mon, we best go talk to the others before Girl goes over board with fake details." He chuckled. Ghoul nodded and stood up, taking Poisons hand, exiting the diner with him.

The desert was no place for love, no matter how much the KillJoys wanted it. But they didn't care anymore. They realized that love was more important than anything else, and no stupid rule was going to stop them anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop whoop whoop okay that was really something. anyways, I know Frank probably wouldn't sing "i'll follow you into the dark" (That's the song he sang here, it's by Death Cab For Cutie) but it's a sweet song and I was reminded of an ex of mine talking about how they loved the meaning of the song and how it was the perfect song to sing if you're confessing your love to someone. So, after I was reminded of that, I felt like putting it in here. ANyways, I hope this was okay. My next oneshot is gonna be longer because lots of things happen y'know? So yeet. Hope you enjoy this. I'm stepping out of my comfort zone with this because I usually leave real people alone with ships, but I love Danger Days and the KillJoy personas MCR made so yee here we are. Okay I'll see y'all later. Bye for now.


	2. The One Where BLI Takes The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLI captures The Girl and the guys go to rescue her, resulting in Poison almost getting Ghosted.

It seemed to be a normal morning for the KillJoys. Ghoul and Poison were in their makeshift bed in the back of the diner, Jet was talking with Dr. Death Defying, and Kobra was counting their rations. Poison sighed happily and snuggled closer to Ghoul, knowing he had a few more peaceful moments with his boyfriend in his arms. He smiled, until Kobra burst into the diner.

"Girls gone!" He shouted. Poison stood up, careful to not wake up Ghoul. "What?" He asked. "Are you sure she isn't just with Jet?" Kobra shook his head. "No. Dr. D is here too. We looked all over for her and she's no where! She's not in bed with you guys, is she?" Poison quickly double checked. "No, she isn't." He responded sadly. The Girl had nightmares quite a bit, so she would sleep with one of the KillJoys if she did, or they would lay with her until she fell asleep.

When she had nightmares and crawled into bed with Ghoul and Poison she usually stayed at the end of the bed, just not to disturb them in the middle of the night. Sometimes it scared Ghoul and Poison when they woke up because they wouldn't realize she was there and would almost kick her. But usually, if they hadn't fallen asleep yet and she was scared to sleep alone, Ghoul and Poison would sandwich her between them and fall asleep cuddling her. They never hesitated to do this for her, she was like the KillJoys daughter so it never seemed weird or uncomfortable to do this.

Which is why Kobra's reaction was more than okay. He had started pacing around the diner, hands in his hair, pulling from time to time and mumbling incoherent phrases. Poison checked her bed too, just in case she had slept in or had just fallen asleep. Again, she wasn't there. Poison noticed Kobra pacing and stopped him, placing his hands on his shoulders. "I'm scared Gerard. BLI must've taken her. What if they're doing horrible things to her? They wouldn't do that to a kid, right? I mean..BLI is an evil corporation, but they're not monsters. They wouldn't hurt a kid, right? They can't hur-" "Mikey! It's okay! We're going to rescue her. And if they laid a finger on her, you know we're gonna make them pay." Poison reassured. He hadn't called Kobra by his real name in years and vice versa. It was weird, but comforting in a strange way. He almost didn't even remember his own name anymore.

Kobra took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm gonna go help Jet get the car ready and plan our attack. You guys meet us out there when you're ready." Kobra said. Poison nodded. They gave each other a hug, Kobra holding onto Poison a little tighter for a little longer than a normal hug between the brothers. Poison ran his hand up and down his back, trying to calm Kobra and reassure him. "We'll make them pay, I promise. BLI won't get away with this." Poison said to Kobra. Kobra nodded. "Thanks Gerard..I hope you're right." Kobra pulled away and gave a reassuring smile to Poison before leaving the diner. Poison sighed and turned to wake up Ghoul, but jumped slightly when he saw that Ghoul was walking towards Poison. "Morning." Poison said sadly. "They got her?" Ghoul asked. Poison didn't know what to say. "She's gone? Motorbaby? She's been ghosted?" Ghoul asked again, tears starting to form in his eyes. Poison quickly pulled him into a tight hug. "No! No! No, she hasn't been ghosted. BLI captured her last night. But that also means they know where our base is so after we save her, we're going to have to move." Poison reassured. He sighed at the last thought. He loved the diner, it finally felt like home and to have to up and move again broke his heart.

Ghoul sighed and pulled away from Poison, not enough that he broke the hug, just enough to still be in his arms and look at him. "No, it's my fault. She found the bike we were gonna give her for her birthday and said she was going to take a ride last night after you guys had fallen asleep. I stayed up until I heard her bike, or I guess what I thought was her bike, so I went to sleep without even checking. This is all my fucking fault. If I had gone with her or told her not to go, this wouldn't have happened." Ghoul confessed. Poison sighed and kissed Ghoul's forehead. "While yes, you shouldn't have let her go out by herself, she should've known better not to go out at night by herself." Ghoul nodded. Poison gave him a reassuring smile. "C'mon, Jet and Kobra are already planning and getting the Trans AM ready to go." Ghoul nodded again and both of them got ready to go.

\----------------

The KillJoys barely spoke. Poison knew how upset Jet and Kobra were, so he didn't mention what Ghoul had just told him. They would all have a big talk with The Girl once they got her back home, safe and sound. They had only started talking once they were ready to plan their attack. Dr. Death Defying was going to stay behind and watch over the diner and call Show Pony over for help and in case they needed medical assistance when they got back. Show Pony was training to be a surgeon before the Helium Wars, so they are the most experienced in the medical field.

"We're going to need to attack from the side. If we just waltz in through the front door, we'll be surrounded by Dracs in a matter of seconds!" Jet exclaimed after Ghoul made a ridiculous statement. Ghoul rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but it's not like we can get in through the sides or the back! How else would you like to get in? The fucking roof?!" Ghoul retorted. Jet and Ghoul continued to yell and it eventually became too much. "Enough!" Kobra screamed, slamming his hands down on the table. He looked at both Jet and Ghoul. "Jesus fucking Christ, what is going on? You guys are best friends, yet here you are fighting like you're worst enemies! Girl is fucking captured by this fucking company and we need to get her back, but you guys screaming about it won't help or even get us a step closer to bringing her home!" Kobra had tears streaming down his face. He was scared and stressed and these two idiots deciding to fight just wasn't what Kobra needed right now. Ghoul and Jet were shocked. Jet nodded, turning to Ghoul and apologizing. Ghoul apologized as well. Kobra sighed and thanked the two before walking into the diner.

Poison could see how badly Kobra was shaking when he walked inside. He stood up to follow his brother, but Jet stopped him. "I got this. I need to apologize to him." He said softly and Poison nodded. Jet thanked him and walked inside. "Kobra?" He asked. He could hear Kobra's sniffling and walked over to him, placing his hand on his shoulder lightly. Kobra whipped around and placed his arms around Jet's neck, who didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Kobra's waist. He held onto him and whispered sweet and calming things to him as Kobra cried. He was shaking badly in his arms and if Jet wasn't experienced in helping Kobra with his PTSD and anxiety attacks, he wouldn't know how to help. 

He knew Kobra just needed to let it out, so he held him and let him cry. He moved one of his hands up to play with Kobra's hair, knowing that was sure to help calm him down. Kobra soon took in a couple of deep breaths and looked at Jet. Jet gave him a reassuring smile. "We're gonna get her back, babe. I promise." He said softly as he wiped away the tears on Kobra's face. Kobra nodded, trying to let himself believe his words. He hugged Jet once more, feeling safe and calm in his friends arms. _Friend? Boyfriend? Friends with benefits that included more than just sex? The love of his life?_ Kobra didn't know what to call Jet. He wanted them to be boyfriends, but what if Jet didn't think that way? Fuck, he's overthinking again. He pushes those thoughts to the back of his head. He would worry about that once they got Girl home.

He pulled away from Jet and started to walk away, but Jet stopped him. "Kobra? I have to say something." Kobra looked at him confused. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry for how I acted back there with Ghoul. I'm just so stressed and so scared and everything has been setting me off today. I know screaming worries you and I should've taken that into consideration before I lost it on him. I am really sorry." Jet apologized and Kobra smiled at him. "It's fine. I get it, you didn't mean too. I don't know why you're apologizing to me though..I'm just..to sensitive for my own good." Jet shook his head and Kobra's words. "No, no you aren't. You just bottle everything up until it becomes to much, so you let it all out. But I do still need to apologize. You were shaking so badly, I was worried I might've triggered something for you. I care about you Kobra, and if you just let us in a little more and told us how you were doing, you wouldn't feel so horrible when the bottle get's too full and spills every where." Kobra looked down at his shoes. "I'm sorry. I'm not good with emotions. But..I'll try to let you know how I'm doing more." He replied and this made Jet smile when he looked back up at him, causing Kobra to smile too. Jet looked like he was about to say something before there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, you guys aren't making out in there are you?" They heard Ghoul's teasing voice ask from the other side. Kobra hid his face and Jet shook his head and chuckled. "Nah dude, you just missed the show." He joked back, making Kobra blush even more. The diner door opened, Poison and Ghoul both walked inside and placed the blueprint that they had on their table outside on one of the tables. "Hey, you doing better?" Poison asked Kobra. He lifted his head out of his hands to look at his brother and nodded. Poison shot him a smile. "Good. If you ever need anything, you know I'm here for you too." He said and turned to the blueprints. "So I think Ghoul and I came up with a solid plan, but we want you guys to give your opinions too. With no yelling this time." Jet and Ghoul chuckled and they all sat down and worked out the details of their plan. They decided that they would leave in an hour so that when they arrived, it would be night, which would make it easier to sneak in and get The Girl back.

\----------------

The Girl was tired, she wanted to sleep but she was so afraid of what they would do to her if she did. Some of the Draculoids had tried to ghost her, but Korse had stopped them. Most people would be grateful, but Girl was just filled with more fear. If he was keeping her alive, she knew he must be using her as bait to get the KillJoys here. She was actually hoping they wouldn't come. Not because she hated them, but because she didn't want them to be hurt or killed because of her stupidity. She already figured everyone had ripped Ghoul to shreds by telling them that he let her go out, but she just needed to get out of the diner. She was going nuts being trapped in there. Of course, she should've taken Ghoul with her or not gone, but the Dracs weren't supposed to be in their area or going around at night. She knew the guys meant well, but she just needed even five minuets away from there. Her thoughts were getting to her and she didn't want to wake anyone up.

Korse was keeping her in his office, which overlooked the front of the building. If the KillJoys came this way, they would see her and she would see them, but that also meant that Korse would know they were there too, and would send Dracs after them, if not try and kill them himself. Girl thought it was strange how he seemed to have an infatuation with killing Party Poison. He acted like he..ew..gross! She cringed at the dirty places her mind had taken her too with that thought. She hoped she was wrong. She sighed and looked out the window again. Part of her hoped they were coming, that she would be saved and they would maybe, finally take down BLI. But she knew that wasn't likely.

A strange lady had walked into Korse's office. She was kind of muscular for a woman, and the way she was built reminded her of Ghoul. She shrugged it off though, not being bothered enough to care at the moment. Girl sighed and continued to look out the window. She suddenly felt something hit her arm. A ball. She looked up to see the strange lady smiling at her. Girl didn't look at her face really. She glanced up for a moment but then looked back down. She picked up the ball carefully and tossed it around in her hands. Korse stood up. "I'm leaving, this nice lady is going to watch you. Stay put and play with the ball. If you try and do anything, you'll be killed faster than you can say 'Vampires will always hurt you.' Okay?" Girl nodded. He smiled. "Good. I'll be back soon." And with that, he left his office. Girl looked up at the strange lady once more before turning to face the window and play with the ball. She suddenly prayed that this lady was a runner that the KillJoys knew who was here to help, but knowing her luck, she probably wasn't.

The strange lady walked over to the door and pressed her ear too it, making sure that Korse was gone. She turned to Girl and proceeded to take off her dress, revealing all too familiar clothes to Girl. "Ghoul!" She exclaimed, but kept her voice down in case anyone was to walk by. He smiled at her and they both attacked each other in a hug. They held on tightly to the other. "How'd you get in here? Or even convince him to leave me alone with you?" She asked. Ghoul smiled. "I'll tell you when we get back home." Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door. It was the secret knock the KillJoys used for everything. Ghoul stood up and opened the door. Girl say that Jet was waiting there behind the door. She smiled and ran up to hug him. He smiled and held her tightly before they let go. "Alright kiddo, you gotta listen to everything we say, alright? As long as everything goes to plan, we'll get you out of here with little to no troubles." Jet said. Girl nodded and with that, they were all off.

\----------------

Poison was waiting downstairs for the others. Kobra was shutting off the alarms and cameras while Jet and Ghoul were getting Girl. Poison couldn't believe that everything was actually going to plan for once. That was, until he saw some Dracs, and those same Dracs saw him. He shot as the three that were standing there, but he knew that it was too late and more would be coming. He ran into the control room where Kobra was. "Cut the power." He said frantically. "What? I'm almost done her-" "There are Dracs coming, _cut the fucking power Mikey!_ " Kobra nodded and shot at the control panel in front of them, successfully cutting the power. They both ran out and almost started shooting when they bumped into Ghoul, Jet and Girl. "Jesus fuck, why is the power out?!" Ghoul asked. "Dracs!" Was all Poison said before he noticed Korse standing behind them. "Look out!" He cried as he reached for his gun, shooting at him as he pushed the others out of the way.

"Poison we gotta go!" Jet shouted as the KillJoys had all started running towards the doors. Poison made sure to stay behind them, shooting at Korse when he could. They had finally made it out of the BLI building and were at least safe form Dracs, but Korse was still following. The others had made it to the car and Poison slowed his movements for a moment to grab something from his pocket. He quickly placed this thing in his mouth and caught up with the others. He turned to see Korse about 30 feet away. He let out a deep breath and turned to The Girl. He handed her his gun. "Keep running." He said with a sad smile and turned to face Korse. "Poison, what are you doing?" She asked, but he started walking closer to Korse. "Party what are you doing?!" Ghoul shouted. Poison turned to him and winked before continuing his walk. "Poison!!" Ghoul and Girl kept shouting. Kobra and Jet were trying to keep them both in the car.

Poison and Korse were 20 feet away. Poison could feel his secret weapon kicking him and he smiled to himself. Poison put his arms out as if to signal to Korse, "C'mon, shoot me." So Korse did. He was a terrible shot, and hit Poison in the side. Poison fell unconscious, the last thing he heard was Kobra screaming "Gerard!!" as he fell to the ground.

Ghoul was blinded by his rage as he ran up to Poison's body. Korse tried to shoot at him, but Ghoul dodged his bullets and shot him in the stomach, causing Korse to fall to the ground as well. Ghoul slid on his knees when he reached Poison's body. "No, no, no no no no no no no c'mon Poison. Don't do this shit to me." His wound didn't look to bad, but he could be wrong. Poison wasn't moving, and he was barely breathing. Ghoul put his fingers up to Poison's neck to check his pulse. It was slowing down. he started panicking and tried to lift up Poison's body by himself. He nearly jumped when he noticed that Kobra was beside him suddenly, helping him pick up Poison, until he noticed the Trans AM beside them. Once they got him inside as well as themselves, Ghoul checked Poison's pulse once again. Nothing. I didn't feel anything. "Shit, no no Poison no. C'mon, you can't be ghosted, not yet." He pleaded. He still didn't feel anything, until he felt a single pulse. This shocked Ghoul, but he realized what he had done.

"Ich lüge." He said quietly. "What?" Kobra asked. "Ich lüge! Poison took his Ich lüge pill Dr. D gave us!" Ghoul exclaimed. Kobra turned to look at him. "How are you so sure?" He asked. "His heart hasn't stopped, it just pulsed, but only once. Dr. D said that if we take these, it'll simulate that we're dead, but our hearts are still beating once per minuet." Ghoul answered. Kobra looked relieved. The Girl looked at Ghoul. "So, Poison's not gonna die?" She asked. "No. He shouldn't if we get home in time." Ghoul answered. Jet took this as a hint and stepped on the gas more. Ghoul held onto Poison, trying to keep from crying as he realized that his boyfriend might be okay.

\----------------

When Poison woke up his left side felt terrible. He groaned in agony. It wasn't too unbearable, but it still fucking hurt. He felt someone stir from beside him. "Ghoul?" He called out. His mouth was dry and his throat was sore. Ghoul looked at him in shock. "Poison! You're up! Holy shot, can I get you anything! Do you need anything?" He asked. Poison nodded. "Could you get me a drink of water?" He rasped out. As much as he hated their water, he needed some, badly. Ghoul nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Oh Poison you wouldn't believe it. We hit the motherlode! An entire bunker filled with food and clean water that will last us at least ten years without any worries!" Ghoul exclaimed, grabbing a canteen that was from said bunker. Poison downed the whole thing in a matter of seconds once he had the first sip. He was right. This was clean water. Clean, not killing-you-slowly water. Real, fresh, clean, untouched by BLI contaminants, water. Poison smiled at Ghoul. "Thank you. How long was I out for?" He asked. Ghoul looked down. "Uh..two..two and a half weeks I think? Don't worry. Everything has been going well here. We talked to Girl about what she did, so she's been kinda grounded and we've been a little tougher on her, but everything's mostly been the same. One of us has always been by your side while you were asleep, just in case you woke up. We didn't want you waking up with no one there." Ghoul explained. Poison smiled and pulled him down to kiss him.

Ghoul responded immediately, kissing him right back. Poison felt more relaxed now that he was back. He pulled away from Ghoul and slowly sat up. "Oh, careful! Your stitches are still healing." Ghoul warned. Poison grimaced, he hated needles. And the fact that one had been in him made him cringe even more. Ghoul had called the others in, and none of them hesitated to see him. Jet and Kobra bombarded him with questions while The Girl just sat beside him and hugged him. He smiled at her and was glad to see that everyone was okay. He ignored the questions that were being thrown his way and just focused on how lucky he was that the pill had actually worked and didn't kill him. Dr. D did say that they would be fine, but who knows. They could've been created as a fake product by BLI. But anyways, he was happy he was home. He was happy he still had his family and he was going to make sure nothing ever stole it away from him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHITBALLS THIS TOOK A WHILE 
> 
> god my fingers hurt but WOW I've never written anything this long before! I hope it's okay and not too jumbled. Please let me know if there are any mistakes or if a certain part confuses you! I'll be happy to change a mistake or explain what I meant during a scene!
> 
> Thanks again so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Bye for now


	3. The One Where Kobra Doesn't Know How To Act Around Jet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kobra and Jet recall the first time they met and Kobra is flooded with memories of how awkward he was (and still is) around Jet.

"Hey Kobra? Do you remember how we first met?" Jet asked suddenly, a smirk on his face. Kobra sat down across from him in a booth in the diner. He blushed at the memories. He glanced up at Jet and smiled. "Yes, what brought this up so suddenly?" He asked. Jet shrugged. "I don't know, I've just been thinking a lot about it lately. You were so awkward! It was so cute." Jet chuckled and Kobra blushed more. He thought back to when he met Jet for the first time.

\----------------

Kobra was 16. He was tired and Poison wasn't helping him. He knew Poison meant well, but he just didn't want to deal with the shit world they lived in. He was tired of having to go on raids to find food. He was sick of having to drink almost poisonous water that was slowly killing him and he could feel it. He just for once didn't want to be running for his life. He and Poison were currently on a raid in an abandoned house when they met Jet, and Kobra will always be thankful that they did.

Kobra had been the first to spot him, he tried to sneak away to tell his brother that someone else was there, but he had been caught. Jet had pinned him against the wall and placed his gun under Kobra's chin. "Who are you?" He asked, but Kobra had lost all words. He had been starring at Jet in admiration. He hadn't seen another person in years so to all of a sudden be pinned up against the wall by a person, it was really exciting and nerve racking for Kobra. "Hey! Get away from him asshole! We'll never let BLI take us alive!" Poison suddenly shouted, startling both Kobra and Jet. Jet backed away from Kobra and looked at Poison confused.

"What? I'm not a part of those dickwads. I'm a runner, like you guys." He looked over to Kobra. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pin you to the wall and threaten you. I haven't seen anybody in years other than Dr. D. It was kind of weird to see another person and my fight or flight kicked in." He apologized. Kobra gave him a goofy grin. "It's okay. It's just been me and my brother for years too so to see another person was really exciting. I'm sorry I just kept starring at you, that must've been awkward...Um, I'm Kobra Kid by the way." Kobra extended his hand for Jet to shake. "Kobra! You can't just-" "It's nice to meet you. I'm Jet Star." Jet answered, shaking Kobra's hand. Kobra giggled and Jet smiled. Poison cleared his throat and the two looked at him.

"Well, I guess since we're ignoring all the rules, I'm Party Poison." Poison sighed as he walked over to the two, extending his hand. Jet shook his hand and then looked back to Kobra. "Hey..You're names sound familiar. Would you guys happen to know Dr. Death Defying?" Jet asked. Kobra nodded. "Yeah! He helps us with rations and vice versa. He's really awesome and has talked about his son with us before. I think he meant you, Jet!" Kobra answered. Poison elbowed him, giving him a questioning look when Kobra turned to glare at him. Kobra knew Poison couldn't understand how Kobra was talking so much and why he was so happy when he never heard or even saw his little brother smile anymore.

Kobra ignored his older brother and focused on Jet, who he thought was very handsome. He was so happy to see another person, and he just hoped that maybe, just maybe, Jet would come with them or they would go with him. Kobra really hopped that Jet would stick around. "Yeah! Well, Dr. D and I aren't exactly related. He found me during the Wars and took me in. My parents died and I was eight, I had no clue what to do. But he came to my rescue, and it's been mostly us until Show Pony showed up a while ago. Anyways, I owe him everything. I just finished up here, if you guys are done, we could go see him together?" Jet answered. Poison dragged Kobra off to the side before he left Kobra answer for them.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" He whisper yelled at his brother. Kobra shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen another person in so long and..just look at him! He's so handsome and..real. A real person who know's Dr. Death. I feel like we can trust him! Dr. D did say if we ever met his son that we could trust him and I trust him! Why don't you Poison?" Kobra answered, still whispering so Jet couldn't hear them. Poison smacked Kobra upside the head. "Do you even hear yourself? Jesus you sound like you have a..a crush..oohhhh." Poison suddenly smirked. "I see what's going on here. While you're right, he did say he's Dr. Death's son, that doesn't mean we can fully trust him. Give it some more time okay?" Poison said calmly, a complete contrast to how he had been speaking only moments before, looking at Kobra with a dumb smirk on his face.

"Okay, we've talked it out and we'll go see Dr. D with you. But we know the route to Dr. Death's place like the backs of our hands, so if you try anything-" "I understand! Like I said, I'm not those BLI bastards. If you want, you guys can follow me to a route only he and I know about, which is safer than going through area 3 at this hour, or we can go the regular way." Jet explained. Kobra felt like going Jet's route because nobody wanted to deal with Dracs right now, and luckily, the mention of Dracs caused Poison to agree with Jet's route too.

\----------------

"-And the rest is history." Jet commented as he and Kobra went over the story. Kobra smiled. "Yeah..history." He replied, feeling more relaxed than he had in years. Jet had that effect on him. He had the ability to make Kobra feel relaxed just by speaking. Jet smiled and Kobra and placed his hand on Kobra's. "Hey, do you remember how you guys convinced me to join you?" He asked, running his thumb over Kobra's knuckles. He nodded. "Yeah, I basically begged Poison to let you come with us, and then once he said okay, I begged you to come with us." Kobra answered. He wasn't lying when he said he begged both of them. Jet chuckled. "Yeah, I acted like it was such a tough decision for me to make, I nearly had you on your knees begging. It was kinda hot." He joked. Kobra was pulled out of his relaxed daze and used his free hand to cover his blushing face. "Shut the fuck up." He muttered. This made Jet laugh more, and Kobra blushing more.

"Awe, Kobra nooo, c'mon show me your face. You're adorable when you blush!" Jet laughed, reaching for Kobra's other hand. Kobra tried to fight him off, but soon lost and starring into Jet's eyes. Jet had stopped laughing and Kobra didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. He hadn't even realized Jet getting closer until their lips were touching. Kobra took a moment to process what was happening before kissing back, slowly melting into the kiss along with Jet. Jet still was holding onto both of Kobra's hands and Kobra desperately wanted to pull Jet in closer, but Jet just chuckled in the kiss and kept holding them. When they pulled away, Kobra's face was once again flushed red. He never knew what to do after he and Jet would kiss. He felt happy, but sad at them same time. He wanted to do it again, but feared that Jet wouldn't want the same. 

Kobra backed away from Jet, freeing his hands from his grasp and standing up. "Umm, I gotta..I gotta go check on..umm..the rations.." He said awkwardly. Jet tried to stop him. "But, you just checked them this morning. And you don't need to check them anymore because of the mother-lode we hit. Kobra if I did something wrong then-" "No its fine I just..really gotta go check.." Kobra interrupted. He ran off to the storage room where they kept their food and water rations. He barely even fit inside anymore with how much they had gotten, but he squeezed himself inside. He cursed himself for running away, but he didn't know what else to do. He couldn't go talk to Poison because he was still asleep, and Kobra was starting to worry that his brother might not ever wake up. He hated that he was such a coward when it came to Jet. Jet was so amazing to Kobra and all Kobra ever did was run away from him.

Kobra sulked in the storage room for a bit before he left and found Jet sitting outside. He hopped Jet hadn't heard the things he said about himself. Jet stood up when he noticed Kobra and wrapped his arms around Kobra's small frame to keep him from running away. "You're not a coward, Kobra Kid. I didn't understand why you kept running away from me when I would show you my affection but I get it now. I've been pushing it to far and I'm the one who never says anything. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to affect you so badly." Jet apologized. Kobra wrapped his arms around Jet and held onto him for dear life. Jet pulled away just enough to give Kobra a kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to be honest with you about something, okay?" Jet asked. Kobra looked at him and responded with a nod.

Jet took in a deep breath. "Okay well..Here it goes..Kobra..I'm in love with you, if it isn't already obvious. I want to be with you but I understand that you might not be ready for that, so we can take it slow and just, y'know, test the waters. We don't have to continue with everything we've been doing, we can act like all of those things never happened and we can start fresh. I just, really want to be with you and I'm tired of hiding it. If Ghoul and Poison can be together, so can we, if you want too that is." Kobra starred at him in shock. He didn't know what to say. Jet was basically giving him the option of a do-over relationship, but more importantly, a _real_ relationship. Kobra smiled. "Yeah, yes. Oh fuck, yes of course!" He cried. Jet smiled and hugged Kobra once again. They laughed and smiled at each other and finally felt free. Kobra pulled away from Jet too look at him. "Hey, can we, umm y'know..?" Jet smiled. "Can we kiss?" He answered. Kobra nodded and Jet chuckled. "Of course my love." He said as he dipped Kobra and kissed him passionately. Kobra smiled into the kiss and felt like he was on top of the world. He could feel how much love Jet was pouring into the kiss and he did the same, wanting Jet to feel how much he loved him back.

They pulled away when they heard a small giggle. Jet stood up Kobra and they both looked over to the doors of the diner where The Girl was standing. "That was so cute, but also, gross! I just saw my other dads kissing!" She fake gagged and was suddenly being chased by Kobra and Jet. She screamed when she felt them pick her up. "You think that's gross Missile? Well then you'll hate this." He said as they both placed a kiss on her cheeks, placing her down when they were done. She pretended to be disgusted, but in the most dramatic way possible. "Oh Heaven's! Destorya save me for I have been kissed, by homosexuals! I now have the curse! I am now damned to live the life, of a small, homosexual woman!!" She fell to her knees opened one eye to see if Kobra and Jet were still watching. Kobra rolled his eyes. "You're so dramatic Missile." He commented. She stood up and smiled. "I know! How was my performance?" She asked. Both Jet and Kobra clapped. They had to admit, Girl was one hell of a performer. She bowed and then gave them both a hug. "I'm glad you two finally got you're shit together." She said. Jet scolded her but they couldn't help but laugh. She was laughing too. "What? You know Poison would be saying the exact same thing!"

They couldn't help but nod, knowing she was 100% correct. She smiled and walked back inside, most likely to see Ghoul and check on Poison. Kobra and Jet sighed happily and held each other in their arms again. Kobra didn't feel so awkward this time, but he was still blushing. He was happy to call this weird group his family and he wouldn't change them for the world. "I wouldn't change this for the world either darling." Jet said, and Kobra realized he had said that out loud. He laughed and blushed, but Jet just chuckled and played with his hair. Kobra felt at peace with Jet and he hopped Jet felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried, I thought it was cute so yeah, here we are! The next one I have planned is gonna be a little longer but it's gonna bounce around a lot with the points of view. it's still gonna be in third person but the focus is going to change a lot. anyways. I hope you guys liked this! Leave comments and Kudos so I know that you did and I'll either have the next part up by tonight or tomorrow. I have two days off school so i'll mostly be writing! okay, thanks for readying!
> 
> Bye for now


	4. The One Where Everyone Learns Each Other's Real Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Girl remembers her real name and goes to tell everyone. This sparks the others to work up the confidence to tell the others what their real names are.

The Girl was just laying in bed, relaxing. Since Ghoul had shot Korse, there had been no news of Dracs or even BLI themselves. Girl almost didn't even know what to do with herself. She had long since been grounded and things were back to normal now, with a few new rules but those weren't important to think about at the moment. Poison was all healed up by now so there wasn't anything to worry about. Girl thought back to her mother.

She knew her mother was alive and up in Battery City, she just wondered if her mother was okay. She never got any letters back but that was to be expected. She never put the KillJoys address on the letters, just in case BLI got a hold of those letters and traced it back to them. Even if she did have their address, it would just be coordinates anyways. She sighed and rolled over in her bed. It was only midday so she wasn't tired, she just couldn't be in the sweltering sun any longer. They had been going through a massive heat wave lately and The Girl was missing only two things from Battery City, AC and her mom.

She thought about a lullaby her mother used to sing to her before she was forced to leave. _'Saints, protect her now. Come, angels of the Lord. Come, angels of, unknown.'_ She would always whisper something Girl couldn't remember until this moment. _'Goodnight Grace. Never let them take you alive. I love you my sweet darling angel.'_ The Girl shot up and out of bed. That had been something that was bothering her for years now. She couldn't remember her name. She now did. She ran out the front doors to where the KillJoys were sitting around.

"Grace!" She shouted, startling all of them. She was bouncing she was so excited. "What about grace Motorbaby?" Ghoul asked. Girl looked at him and beamed. "That's my name!! I finally remembered! My name is Grace!" She exclaimed. All of them seemed to calm down and smile at her. They all knew how much not remembering her name was bothering her, so the fact that she remembered made them all happy. She was jumping up and down at this point. They all couldn't help but smile and laugh with her, congratulating her on remembering and asking her how she was able to remember.

As she was telling the story of how she remembered, Kobra was lost in his own thoughts. He looked over at Jet, who he just noticed he was holding hands with. He smiled, admiring his boyfriend. He had always wondered about Jet's real name, they had talked about their real names once. They promised that once they had become close enough, or their lives were in danger, they would reveal their real names to each other. Kobra thought about how he wanted to tell Jet.

Ghoul had been thinking the same thing. Everyone already knew Poison's real name, but Poison didn't know Ghoul's real name and, like Girl, he had just remembered his real name and was dying to tell Poison. They had known each other for six years now and they had been dating for five months, Ghoul felt more than ready to tell his boyfriend this fact about him. Everyone knew that revealing their real names meant putting themselves in danger, but it also showed that they trusted that person with such dangerous information. Ghoul trusted Poison and the KillJoys more than anything.

\----------------

Poison had just come back from laying down with The Girl and collapsed into Ghoul's arms. Ghoul chuckled and held onto Poison, playing with his hair. Poison smiled and looked up at Ghoul, sitting up properly to kiss him. Ghoul sighed happily into the kiss. Poison smiled into the kiss and pulled away, looking at Ghoul. "I wish you knew how much I loved you." He said quietly. Ghoul kissed his cheek. "I think I have an idea." He replied with a smirk. Poison chuckled and kissed him again. Ghoul felt like he was whole when he kissed Poison, the man's kisses were almost addictive and Ghoul couldn't get enough. He suddenly remembered what he planned on doing tonight and pulled away from Poison. "Ghoul?" Poison asked when he suddenly pulled away, concern lacing his voice. Ghoul looked at him. "Poison, I have something I need to tell you. I suddenly remembered this and I've just been dying to tell you, so..here it goes." Ghoul let out a shaky breath.

Poison placed his hands on Ghoul's. "Whatever it is, don't feel nervous to tell me. I won't judge or make fun of you babe, I promise." Poison said with a smile. Ghoul gave him a half smile and proceeded to tell him. "Frank Iero." Poison looked at him confused for a moment before it clicked. "My name is Frank Anthony Iero. I suddenly remembered about a week ago and I felt like it was now time to tell you. I know we know your first name but if you wanted to tell me your full name, you don't have too. I just felt like it was time to tell you." Ghoul rambled for a minuet. Poison smiled at him and placed a hand on Ghoul's cheek. "Thank you for telling me Frankie. Frankie...I like it. I won't call you that all the time, I understand it's your name and you only just remembered but..what I'm trying to say is that I like your name. It's nice. I mean, I never imagined you as a Frank, but it suits you. And as you know, my name is Gerard, but since you gave me your full name, I trust you with mine." Poison said in a sweet tone. Ghoul was about to protest but Poison beat him too it.

"Gerard Arthur Way." He answered with a smile. Ghoul starred at him for a moment. "Wow..I..I mean, I admit, I never imagined you as a Gerard, not many Gerard's out there, but it really does suit you. Your name is really nice. It has a sweet ring to it. You could be some sort of famous singer with a name like Gerard Way." Ghoul admired and Poison blushed. He never really liked his name, but hearing Ghoul's words made him start to think otherwise. The longer they sat there, the longer they let their persona's slip away. In that moment, it wasn't Party Poison and Fun Ghoul, it was Gerard Way and Frank Iero, and they knew that. The leaned in and kissed once again, they could feel the rest of the persona's they had up melt away as they held each other in their arms and poured every ounce of love and trust they could into that one kiss. Gerard started to lean back, pulling Frank on top of him and both knew where this night would be going.

\--------lmao u thought wrong--------

Kobra had brought Jet to his favorite place to be, aside from Jet's arms. The roof of the diner. At night, the stars were so bright and Kobra could point out some constellation's he knew. Jet didn't know that Kobra ever went up there, but with Kobra's insomnia and fascination with the stars, he should've expected it. "I've always loved the stars." Kobra says, not looking at Jet. Jet smiles. "Really? How come?" He asks, interested in what his boyfriend has to say. Kobra hums and Jet looks over to see him smiling at the sky.

"As a kid, my insomnia was bad, not as bad as it is now, but still bad. I would go and sit in our backyard before the Helium Wars and just stare at them. Sometimes I'd fall asleep in the yard, Poison would wake me up and be so angry that I fell asleep out there again, but I couldn't help it. The stars are just so beautiful and calming to me. I mean, think about it! These stars are millions of lightyears away, we will never see one up close if we tried to travel to the nearest one, just because of how long it would take. It would be dead before then! But that's another thing that makes stars so interesting, when they explode, they're still so beautiful. They're so many different colors and..fuck they're just so fucking spectacular." Kobra explained, eyes full of wonder.

Jet couldn't help but stare at Kobra in awe. He never knew he was so passionate about the stars when he himself had never really spared them a second glance. It made him feel slightly embarrassed, but he still enjoyed listening to Kobra nonetheless. He loved when Kobra was passionate. He put his heart into something and it really shows. Jet smiled and placed his hand on Kobra's. "I never knew. I'm glad you told me. I love hearing about the things you like. I'm sure it was fun for Poison to have to wake up and find you out there." Jet laughed and Kobra pulled his gaze away from the stars to smile at him. He chuckled. "The stars remind me of you too." He said happily. Jet raised his eyebrow. "Really? How so?" Kobra smiled even brighter at him. "Well, it's in your name, and you fill me with so much hope and wonder just like the stars do. And you're also so fucking spectacular. I barely know how to describe the stars, so you can imagine the trouble I'm going through trying to describe you." Kobra answered, a blush rising to his cheeks. Jet was blushing too, he had never heard Kobra be so smooth before or hear such loving words come from his mouth. He was in utter awe.

"I honestly love you so much Kobra. You seriously have no fucking clue." Jet said with a huge smile, leaning in to kiss Kobra, but Kobra stopped him. "Wait..I have something I wanna tell you." He said, looking dead serious. "What..what is it?" Jet asked nervously. Kobra took in a deep breath and held Jet's hand in his own. "I'm telling you this because I love you and I trust you more than words could ever say. Here it goes. My name is Michael Way. Michael James Way. I prefer Mikey and I wanted to let you know because I felt like you deserved to know and I trust you enough to have you know. You can call me Mikey whenever you'd like." Kobra said with a smile, and Jet couldn't help but smile too. "Mikey..I like it! It suits you. Thank you for trusting me Mikey. I want to tell you my name too because I trust and love you so so so much." Jet smiled at him. Kobra smiled. "You don't have too." He said. "But I want too." Jet answered.

"It's Ray Toro. Technically Raymond, but no one has ever really called me that and I don't really like it. But yeah, Ray. If you want, you can call me Ray whenever you feel like it." Kobra kissed Jet once he was done talking. "Ray. I love it. It makes sense since you're like my Ray of sunshine." Kobra realized what he had blurted out and regretted it. He groaned as he hid himself in his hands. Jet laughed. "Mikey no! Don't hide, that was cute!" He said happily as he tried to remove Kobra's hands from his face. Kobra reluctantly let Jet remove his hands from his face, letting Kobra fall away and letting himself be Mikey for the first time in years. He looked at Jet and melted into his arms. Jet felt calm holding Mikey in his arms. He smiled and kissed his boyfriends head, laying them down on the roof, letting Jet melt away in that moment so he could be Ray.

Mikey and Ray spent the next 20 minuets talking about the stars and other random things in their lives that they remembered, until Mikey fell asleep in Ray's arms. Ray held Mikey closer, starring up at the stars once more before kissing Mikey's head and drifting off to sleep.

\----------------

When Ghoul and Poison woke up in the morning, they smelt something that they hadn't in years. "Eggs? And toast?" Ghoul asked sleepily, to no one in particular, mainly himself. Poison looked over his shoulder to where the smell might be coming from and saw the lights on in the kitchen. None of them had dared to go in there, so why the lights were on and food was cooking, he didn't know. He was pulled from his thoughts when Grace was suddenly crawling into bed with him and Ghoul. "Guys! C'mon! Kobra's making breakfast let's go!" She exclaimed. Both Ghoul and Poison giggled and got up. Poison went to the kitchen to indeed find his brother cooking. Ghoul went to go sit down at one of the tables with Jet.

Jet was in a good mood. It wasn't unlike him not to be, but he was in a happier mood than normal, and Ghoul could tell. He didn't say anything about it. If Jet was happy, then he was happy. It was very quiet in the diner aside from Kobra cooking in the kitchen. Due to how quiet it was, you could hear him singing to himself. Ghoul noticed that it made Jet smile more. He smiled too. Jet and Kobra were good for each other. Jet brought out the emotion and energy in Kobra, and Kobra helped mellow out Jet. Ghoul was happy for them, he always had been.

Ghoul jumped slightly when Poison sat down next to him. Poison laughed. "Oh no, did I scare you?" He asked teasingly. Ghoul rolled his eyes and laughed. "Psh, yeah right." He replied. Poison giggled and kissed his cheek. Grace appeared out of the kitchen with plates and utensils. She set them all down in front of everyone, then sat down next to Jet.

Kobra finally left the kitchen with breakfast. "Here you go. I haven't cooked in years so I hope it's alright." He explained as he placed the food in front of everyone, then pulled up a chair to sit with them. "Anything you make tastes great. You've always been the cook of the family." Poison said, shooting his brother a smile. Kobra returned the smile, much to Poison's surprise. "Thanks Gee." He said. Ghoul giggled. "Man, I just love that your name is Gerard. Like just, listen to how rad that is! Gerard. Gerard Way. You could totally have been famous with that name." Ghoul exclaimed.

Poison rolled his eyes. "Please. What would I do? I can't play guitar that well, I can't sing, I can sort of draw. There are so many more people out there who could do better than me." He said as he placed a scoop of eggs onto his plate and getting a plate ready for Girl. Ghoul scoffed and tried to object, but Poison silenced him. "Speaking of names, your's is much better anyways. It's got a a nice ring to it." He said absentmindedly, forgetting that Kobra and Jet didn't know his name. Jet looked up. "Did you guys reveal your names to each other too?" He asked. Ghoul looked at him and nodded. Jet smiled. "Cool! Kobra and I did last night. I love his name. Mines so boring. Ray Toro." Kobra interjected. "Stop! Your name is great! It rolls of the tongue easy and it catches your eye!" Ghoul and Poison nodded. "Yeah, Ray Toro? That's pretty rad. I've never heard the last name Toro before so that's pretty unique." Ghoul replied.

Jet smiled. "Thanks guys." Everyone nodded and smiled at him. "Mines Frank. Frank Iero." Ghoul mumbled through a mouthful of eggs. Poison smacked his arm playfully. "Don't talk with your mouth full." He said. Ghoul rolled his eyes and swallowed. "Thanks mom." He retorted, earning a playful glare from Poison. "I like that name. Iero, that's Italian right?" Kobra asked. Ghoul nodded. "Gerard's right, it's got a nice ring to it." Poison smiled and looked up at Kobra. "Oh, we're on a first name basis now, huh Michael?" He teased. Kobra glared. "Shut the fuck up. You're the one who made us come up with these stupid names." He argued. Poison just laughed, but not any laugh the KillJoys had heard before. It was a genuine laugh. It made Kobra smile. "Yeah. My name is Michael Way. I prefer Mikey though." He said. Ghoul smiled. "I like that! Gerard and Mikey! The Way Brothers! It sounds like a superhero duo. Or a band!" Kobra and Poison smiled. "Yeah, I guess it does." Poison agreed, turning to Kobra. Kobra nodded.

In that moment, it felt like all of them were just themselves. Not their persona's. It was just Gerard, Mikey, Ray and Frank with the group's daughter Grace. They all finally felt at peace. They felt like they knew who they were in that moment and they weren't hiding behind their masks. That also meat that they were open and exposed to each other. But this was their family. They could trust this family with anything. After years of running, and hiding, and lying to themselves, they finally reached the moment of peace and clarity all of them were looking for. They didn't need anything else in that moment when the people they needed were all sitting at that table, enjoying what was hopefully, the rest of their lives.


	5. The One Where We Learn More About Jet and Dr. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back and look at when Jet Star and Dr. Death Defying first met.

It was dark, but still sweltering. The desert was never a decent heat, or at least it didn't feel that was to Ray. He was 12 years old. His mom had just left him alone to get supplies. She hadn't returned in two weeks, so Ray assumed it was safe to say she was ghosted.

He was tired and hungry. His mom never took him on a raid so he didn't know how or even where to look for food. Ray couldn't see anything around him, the only light was that of the moon. He screamed out in frustration and exhaustion. He flung his body to the ground and sobbed. He didn't care if he was being loud or if Draculoids would find him, he was tired, hungry and scared shitless.

He suddenly heard the sound of a motorcycle and he sprung up to his feet. He was shocked to see that it was a real person and not a Draculoid. He knew he should move out of the way for the driver, but he was frozen due to shock. And, if the driver ran him over, he wouldn't mind to much.

But the driver slowed until they were stopped in front of Ray. They lifted off their helmet to look at him. "What are you doing here kid?" They asked him. Ray shrugged. "I'm lost." The driver chuckled. "Yeah no shit. Where are your parents? Or are you one of them?" They asked, their voice growing dark at the last statement.

Ray shook his head. "My parents are dead. I'm not a Draculoid or a part of BLI." He answered, trying to show some confidence he hoped the driver couldn't tell was fake. The driver looked behind their bike and back at Ray. "Alright, hope on kid." They said, motioning to the back of their bike. Ray hopped on and held on tightly to the driver once they were off.

They soon reached what looked to be a shack. "We're here. Hop off, I'll take you inside." The driver said. Ray nodded and complied, waiting beside the bike for the driver to get off. They motioned with their hand for him to follow. He did just that, until he was standing in front of the driver, facing the back of a man who was messing with radio equipment. "Show Pony, how'd the raid go?" The man asked, not truing to face them. The driver (who Ray assumed was Show Pony) Scoffed. "Why don't you turn around and see?"

The man turned around and his eyes were as wide as saucers when he saw Ray. He had long black hair and a long black beard. Ray wondered how long he had been growing them for. But Ray could see the bags under the mans eyes, they were huge and dark. Ray knew those were from hardly any sleep. His posture wasn't the best, he sat kind of slouched. He was bigger too, not with fat, but muscle. "Excuse me." He said, standing up and walking to the far end of the shack with Show Pony, leaving Ray alone. " He looked around until his eyes landed on a vinyl collection, unable to stop himself from walking towards it. He picked up the album laying on top. Ray smiled, seeing that it was a Misfits album. He carefully laid it beside him as he looked through the rest.

"Hey!" The man yelled, causing Ray to jump and almost dropping the Pink Floyd alum he was holding. He caught it before it hit the ground, letting out a breath and carefully placing it on the ground before turning back to the man. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to touch your vinyls sir! They were just so intriguing and I love a lot of the bands that were there. I'm so sorry." Ray apologized profusely. The man sighed and beckoned for Ray to come closer to him. Ray carefully stepped around the vinyls and made his way to the man.

The man placed his hands on Rays shoulders and crouched down to they were eye-to-eye. The mans eyes were kind as they looked into Rays fearful eyes. "It's okay kid, I get it. You can listen to them later if you'd like, but first, I gotta get to know you. What's your name?" The man asked, speaking so calmly that all of Rays worried melted away. "Ray. My name is Ray." He answered. The man chuckled. "Okay, You got a runner name?" Ray tilted his head to the side, resembling a confused puppy. The man smiled at him. "A name other runners will know you as. Show Pony and I are runners. We're against BLI and we're running around for food and safety. It's a fake name everyone will call you. Out here, we gotta protect ourselves. You get it?" The man explained.

Ray nodded his head. "But sir, I don't have a runner name.." He confessed. The man ruffled his curly afro and stood up. "We'll find one for ya." The man said with a smile. "You're gonna stay here with Show Pony and I. Show Pony is making you a bed right now. You'll be able to sleep soon." Ray smiled at the man and his words. He felt safe with this man, though he was always warned about never trusting strangers. "Thank you." He beamed up at the man, receiving the same smile.

Ray suddenly remembered something he had been wondering. "Sir? you never told me your name." The mans eyes widened before he let out a chuckled at this realization. "Of course! How could I forget? It's Dr. Death Defying. That's my runner name of course." He answered. Ray nodded and smiled, he liked the cool names he and Pony had. Dr. D noticed Pony standing behind Ray, motioning to the bed they had made. He nodded and looked down at Ray, placing his arm around Ray's shoulders, leading him to the bed.

"Get comfy. We know it's not much, but I hope it's enough for you." Dr. D said as Ray took his shoes off and crawled under the covers. "It's great, thank you Dr. Death Defying." Ray thanked sleepily, letting his head lay heavily on the pillow as he pulled the blanket up to his chin. Dr. Death smiled at the boy, he ruffled his hair and said goodnight to Ray, receiving a mumble in response.

Pony's arms were crossed when Dr. D returned. "Someone's getting attached." They teased. Dr. D rolled his eyes. "Shut it, you would too if you saw the way he was looking at us. He replied. Pony scoffed. "Yeah, sure, this kid could be ap-" "You go in there and take one fucking look at that boy and try to tell me that he could be working for them." Dr. Death interrupted, anger boiling. Show Pony rolled their eyes, but went to check on Ray. When Show Pony poked their head back to look at him, Ray was dead asleep. He looked at peace while sleeping, and younger. To Pony, he looked like a toddler. "Fuck." They muttered quietly before turning back to Dr. D. "Well?" He asked in a cocky voice, eyebrow raised and a triumphant smirk on his face. "Shut up." Pony replied. Dr. D laughed and they left it at that. There wasn't any reason to say more, Dr. D knew he was right. He stood up and walked back to Ray. He sat down beside his bed, watching Ray sleep, snoring softly. Dr. Death chuckled and leaned down to kiss Ray's head lightly. Ray stirred a bit but fell back asleep. Dr. Death smiled. "Don't worry kiddo. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you on my watch." He promised. He didn't know if he heard him or if he was having a good dream, but Ray smiles in his sleep. Dr. D shuffled over to his own bed beside Ray's. laying down and letting sleep over take him for the first time in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i sleep now. I hope you guys liked this. I did my best while being in quarantine. I hope covid-19 isn't kicking anyone's ass too hard and to anyone who is high risk, I understand. My mom is high risk so please, stay safe and stay indoors. I love you all, please be safe.
> 
> Bye for now


	6. The One Where They Talk About Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The topic of marriage gets brought up while the KillJoys are sitting outside, enjoying the stars. Everyone talks about their views on marriage and how their weddings would look.

"Do you think, and hear me out, if the Helium Wars hadn't happened and we all still met and got together, would we or you guys get married?" Party Poison asked, laying in between Ghoul's legs. Fun Ghoul was shocked by his question, causing him to stop playing with his boyfriend's hair momentarily. Kobra Kid blushed and Jet Star chuckled when they looked at each other. "I mean..I can't say I haven't thought about it." Kobra muttered. Jet and Poison perked up. "Really? Tell us about it!" Jet said happily. Poison nodded, and Ghoul nodded along too, just coming out of his daze, not knowing what he was nodded too but if Poison was agreeing then he probably did too.

"Well..no it's stupid." Kobra brushed off, but Jet gave him a puppy dog face. "Aww, please Mikey? I wanna hear what you had in mind for us." He begged, causing Kobra to smile and give in. "Well, I wanted a star themed wedding. Like, in the venue, which I wanted to have an older venue, like one that was made of brick walls so we could take photos outside. But in the venue, the upper parts of the walls would be covered in fairy lights. The wedding would be inside the building. I imagined the backdrop would be like, a cloudy night sort of thing. Dr. D as our officiate. You would be waiting for me and I would walk down with Gerard. Even if our parents were alive, I'd want him to do it. I would be wearing a white suit, you in a black suit, but we'd all have some sort of star representation on us. I imagined that we'd have clips, or a headband or crown sort of thing that would have stars all over it. Gee would wear star themed make up. You would either have something on your suit jacket, or your shirt that would have stars on it. Oh! You remember seeing Van Gogh's 'Starry Night' right? Well I figured Grace could wear a dress like that. She'd be our flower girl and ring bearer. Everyone would have to have stars somewhere on them, that would be the only dress code. Then, we'd set up a little place where everyone could go outside and take photo's. The door's would be opened, but you know those 70's bead curtains? Well, it would be like that but with stars that had everyone's names on it and where they would be seated for dinner." Kobra explained.

Jet smiled. "Aww, Mikey. That sounds wonderful! Better than what I imagined." He said as he pulled Kobra closer and kissed his cheek. Poison smiled at the two. "That really was cute Mikes. I really like the sound of that. What did you have in mind Ray?" he asked. Jet smiled. "Well..God it wasn't much. I always imagined it was in a church and that I was waiting at the alter, Frank as my best man and Dr. D standing next to him. The music would start playing, and Grace would walk down first, she would be our flower girl. Then you and Gerard would walk down, arm in arm. You would be in a white suit, of course, but, you'd be wearing the pride flag. That would be the twist, since Church's and religious people are stereo-typically against gay people. We would all be wearing a pride flag or the pride colors on us. I imagined the two of us would wear actual flags, but Gerard, Frank, Dr. D, Show Pony and Grace would wear them on their clothes." Jet explained. Kobra smiled at him. "That sounds wonderful babe." he said with a smile, kissing Jet on the lips.

Ghoul made a fake gagging sound and Poison laughed. Kobra glared at them when he pulled away, but Jet just chuckled and flipped them off. "Well then, this was your idea so what did you have in mind Gerard?" Jet teased. Poison grinned and looked up at Ghoul. "Well, I wanted an outside wedding. Not specifically in a forest, it could've just been in our backyard, if we had one. But just outside, in the grass, maybe some trees around us, surrounded by friends and family. Lanterns would light up the aisle and the wedding arch would be covered in fairy lights. I always imagined myself walking down the aisle, wearing a white suit, barefoot. All of us would be barefoot. And flower crowns. The five of us would have flower crowns. Mine would be white lilies, Frank's would be green tulips, Ray's would be morning glories, which are blue. Mikey would have red amaryllis and Grace would have yellow daffodils. Frank is there waiting for me. Mikey would walk me down the aisle and Dr. D would be our officiator, and, of course because it's a common theme here, Grace would be our flower girl and ring barer. Even if our parents were still alive, I'd want you or Mikey to walk me down. I also imagined that after we had our first dance and it was the parents first dance, I would dance with Ray and Frank would dance with Mikey." Poison explained. Ghoul was shocked.

"Wow, you went all out huh?" He asked, worry lacing his voice slightly. Poison looked up at him confused. "Frankie? Have you not imagined that we would get married?" He asked sadly. Ghoul panicked at the sadness in Poison's voice. "No! No no no no that's not what I meant! I just..fuck, okay. Umm..I never really imagined like a big or fancy wedding. I honestly try not to think about what the world could be like had the wars not happened because it doesn't really result in happy things...I always imagined us getting married how we are now. I mean, we'd all find the nicest clothes we could and make a makeshift wedding arch. Dr. D as the officiate, Grace as our flower girl and just..that. Just as, how we are, getting married. It's not much and I feel so embarrassed telling you guys after all of that but..I never really went into much detail. Not because I don't want to get married, but because I never thought I'd live long enough for it to happen." Ghoul confessed. Poison sat up properly and cupped Ghoul's face in both of his hands. "Hey, Frankie, it's okay. We all know we can't really have those weddings, but that doesn't mean you're boring because you never thought about it. You've always been the more realistic one out of all of us and that's not a bad thing. I know that as long as you and I get married one day, I don't care what it looks like. Just as long as you're my husband at the end of it." Poison reassured, leaning in and kissing Ghoul softly.

Ghoul kissed back and smiled when they both pulled away. Kobra turned to Jet and fake gagged, just as Ghoul had done a few minutes prior. Jet laughed and kissed Kobra's forehead. Both didn't need to say anything to know that they both agreed with Poison's statement. As long as they had each other, that was enough for them. Kobra and Jet intertwined their fingers together and smiled once more at each other before turning to face Ghoul and Poison getting back into their previous positions, continuing their conversation but with a new topic. This was all any of them needed. This was their family. These were the people they were going to spend the rest of their lives with and that is all that matter to any of them.


End file.
